


Il avait les mots

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [446]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, But not in that way fuck Ronaldo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rape Aftermath, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Federico a appris la vérité malgré tout.
Relationships: Federico Bernardeschi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: FootballShot [446]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Il avait les mots

Il avait les mots

  
Federico n'arrive pas à le croire. Il a placé sa confiance en cette enflure. Il l'a aimé, l'a embrassé, l'a laissé le toucher. Horrible. Comment a-t-il pu seulement croire en lui ? Comment a-t-il pu l'aimer ? Comment a-t-il pu dormir avec lui toutes ces fois ? Il se fait honte lui-même. Il trie ses affaires et fait ses valises, il ne restera plus au contact de ce criminel à l'avenir, même sur les terrains. Il est prêt à retourner chez lui. Son idylle est passé, il ne sera plus jamais aveuglé. Son sang se glace dans ses veines quand il entend une respiration sur le pas de leur chambre. Il n'était pas censé rentrer aussi tôt... Federico se retourne pour lui faire face, il n'arrivera sûrement pas à ressortir de là avec beaucoup de facilités.

  
''Fede ?'' Cris s'avance vers lui, ses sourcils haussés, sa question silencieuse

''C'est fini entre nous, laisse-moi partir.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que je sais tout. Je sais ce que tu as fait.''

''Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait selon toi Fede ?'' Cristiano n'est plus loin de lui alors que Federico recule vers la sortie du mieux qu'il peut

''Je sais que tu as violé cette femme Cristiano, tu pensais que je ne l'apprendrais jamais ? Que jamais personne n'en parlerait ? Tu es tellement arrogant, je ne suis pas un jouet, alors finissons-en ici sans trop de casse.''

''Tu crois les tabloïds ?''

''Je ne les croiras pas s'il n'y avait pas de preuves. Cris, c'est fini.''

''Fede, je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal.''

''Stop.''

''Fede...''

''Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Ne m'approche plus.'' Federico prend ses affaires et s'en va, il a besoin de changer d'air

''Fede !'' Bernardeschi pince ses lèvres, il ne le laissera plus le toucher après ce qu'il a fait...

  
Fin


End file.
